Utuniom: The past
by Roseanna237
Summary: The professor family before the girls, there older sister?


**A/N: Note that this is just a one-shot and If I feel like it, or get enough courage I may may this into a longer story, under a different name.**

 **Also note that this was inspired by a fanfic that I recenly read and the Idea that the professor had a family before. To me it makes sense in a way. PlusI like the idea that they have an older sister and while Bliss is really there older sister I didn't like how the show turn out so i'm ignoring that is remotely new to the reboot of the powerpuff girls. Such as Bliss**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls**

* * *

Chapter 1: beginning

My father gave me the greatest

Gift of anyone give

To another person, he BELIEVED

In me

-Jim Valvano

* * *

He shouldn't be here, and yet here he was once again on this very same day in this very same room where he had put everything away. Everything that had once matter before his precious little angels had come to existence.

Everything that had matter, before it was all cruelly taken away by the city of townsville back when the crime rate was so high up, back when they had foolishly believed that it would get better, that it would be the best place to live.

His beautiful darling wife had never been so excited in her life until the day she showed him the results.

They were pregnant,

A child, he had thought

A child was growing in her, an in nine months that child would be born and bring joy and chaos into their lives. They had been so young, their lives had just been getting started, yet he knew that had been the proudest and happiest moment in his life.

She'd be born early.

Their little Beatrix Balbina Utonium would grow into a spitfire.

There little firecracker, his precious little star.

He grabbed the last family photo frame and walked out of the room, turning of the lights, and shutting the door one last time.

He went into his room, and put the frame right next to his bed, next to his new family photo of his precious little angels.

XX

 _It was a special night at the Utonium household. The whole family was there for the professor Utonium lovingly cooked meal. For once, there was no global emergency forcing the younger girls to leave. Everybody was in high spirits, Blossom had set the table as one would expect in a fancy restaurant; Bubbles had put a banner of color pictures and drawing above them acting as a welcoming home._

 _Buttercup and Reese had gone to the hospital to pick up the guest of honor of the day. Her welcoming home for battling the illness in her heart. Coming home she walked slowly refusing to sit on her wheelchair grumbling that she can walk, by herself. Buttercup close behind her in case she needs help._

 _Reese, laughing silently, as she brought in the wheelchair just in case. Even at sixteen, and after battling a heart illness she remained stubborn and independent._

 _Professor, Blossom and bubbles restrain a smile that threaten to show, out of the entire family, Buttercup was the worry wart for her cool older tomboy sister. Soon they went through the entire meal, butters and Bea restrain from throwing some food at each other._

 _Once the meal was over the girls settled down in the living room, chatting at their older sister, who smiled and answered them with ease, while Reese and the professor stayed back to clean up the dishes._

" _What no Bea promised that we'd go to the skate park_

 _Will she promised me that she'd show me how to build that cute serving robot she made!_

" _Your both wrong! She's gonna be spending that time with me! We're gonna play dress up!"_

" _Girls! There enough of me to around , no need to start fighting." Beatrix said, amused at her siblings antics. Sitting at the sofa, she pulled out her guitar. "Now who wants to hear a song?"_

" _ME!" The girls yelled in usion._

 _Reese sighed, as the girls began to argue who was going to spend time with their older sister the most tomorrow. Professor, smiled at Reese, "Well honey we did want more kids."_

 _Reese gave him a tired smile. "Yes, we did but I always thought Beatrix and our other kids would have been fighting who gets to spend more time with us, not there older sister."_

" _Will life is full of surprise." The professor said, offering her the last dish to dry. "Or in our case full of wonders and adventure." Reese took the last dish and nodded. They both leaned out the door to watch Beatriz sing the song the girls recomended._

 _ **It's getting difficult to maneuver**_

 _ **And it's just worthless to try and run away**_

 _Suddenly, the professor was no longer in the living room and the girls along with Reese were no longer moving it was just Bea and him ._

 _His little star_

 _But her back was turn and she looked ten years old again, looking out the hospital window._

 _ **So i'll just hold my hands over my ears**_

 _ **And block out all this noise**_

 _Tear slid down her face, as she held a flute. They could only bring a few instruments every now and then. Or something that she wouldn't get bored._

 _Reese had even started to bring her yarn to knit or crochet or do something quite as the doctors and nurses began to scold them for bring the girl some loud noises, that disturbed the other patients._

 _ **How can I live not knowing what life is?**_

 _ **Sometimes my dreams seem to more realistic**_

 _The scene changed once again, and Beatrix was eight years old, she was writing something ignoring her homework once again._

 _Her designs for a robot were once again outstanding and yet when he asked if she wanted to be a scientist she'd give him "Are you crazy?" look, her writing was always about some dreams she had, about three girls._

" _Who are they?" He asked after reading the girls description, Beatrix looked at him with a toothy smile, and said. "My baby sisters."_

 _ **Obviously I can't be called happy**_

 _ **Then, what am i after all…**_

 _The professor blinked. Rubbing his eyes. The girls were floating above beatrix, who grinned sheepishly at them._

 _That was amazing!_

 _I want to sound like that!_

 _Please Teach us how to play?"_

" _Are your okay?" Reese asked, quietly. Looking at him with concerned blue eyes. Her auburn hair still neatly as it had always been, seemed to fizz out just a bit._

 _He nodded, silently looking at his angels and star with a confused look._

" _Alright, girls." Reese said, clapping her hands to get their attention. "Its family game night and you know what that means."_

" _TEAMS!" the girls yelled in usion_

" _I wanna be in mommy team" Bubbles said._

" _No! ME!" Blossom shouted._

" _You were on her team last time!" Bubbles replied back_

" _Was not! That was you! It's my turn!"_

" _I'm on Bea's team." Buttercup stated, unconcerned about her sisters fighting about being on mommy's team like she usually would. "Bea and I will kick your guy's butts!" Buttercup high fived her older sister._

 _Blossom and Bubbles stopped fighting and looked at their sisters. "Your always on bea's team!" Blossom accused._

" _Yea, and you always win!" Bubbles added._

" _Let someone else be on bea's team!"_

" _What! No way!" Buttercup replied back outraged at the suggestion. " you guys were just fighting about being on mommys team a minute ago and now you want to be on beas?" she questioned. Before continuing "Will too bad!"_

" _Hold up." Reese shouted over the arguing girls. These arguments were to be expected, especially while the parents had no favorites, doesn't mean that they're aren't favorites among sister._

" _First, bubbles last family game night you and i were on a team, so it wouldn't be fair to your sisters if you were with me twice in a roll."_

 _Bubbles looked down sulking, but didn't say anything but nod her head._

" _second , Buttercup I know Beatrix is your favorite partner in crime." Reese gave both Beatrix and Buttercup a look that said. "I know what you two did."_

" _But it's not fair to your sister either on being on her team all the time." Buttercup looked away pouting, before nodding at her head as well._

" _Now that that's settled." Reese looked at Blossom and Bubble. "I think the usual method is an order to who gets to be on the team with Beatrix." Bea just gave her mom a peace sign, as she reached out for a quarter._

" _Call it in the air." Reese said, as Bea flipped the quarter into the air._

" _Tails." Blossom said. Both blossom and bubbles looked anxiously as the quarter landed._

 _YES!" Bubbles exclaimed._

 _NO!" Blossom cried out_

" _Better luck next time, bloss." Bea said, patting blossom on the back._

" _We'll guess it's just me and you for mommy team." Buttercup said, to blossom. After teams were picked, the family decided to play Risk world domination, something Beatrix and blossom eyes seemed to gleam at._

 _Bea leaned down and whispered something into Bubbles ear, who grinned and nodded at Bea. Blossom narrowed her eyes at the two, suddenly glad that buttercup wasn't on Bea team otherwise this would have ended the same way it always does. Them winning and the rest losing._

 _She tugged on the professor sleve who leaned down. "Can we pick the Uk as our starting?" The professor looked at the board and nodded._

" _We pick Russia." Reese said, putting buttercups and her's green soldier on the country she had announced._

" _We pick Japan." Bubbles said, putting a yellow soldier on the island, making Blossom raise an eyebrow at them, Bea's grin was making her on edge._

" _We picked the UK." The professor said, allowing blossom to put a red soldier on the country._

 _A few hours into the game…_

" _No!" Bea and Blossom exclaimed in despair, as Buttercup and Reese laughed wickedly. "But Japan's empire gained the most land! What ya do!?" Bea said in despair before pointing at blossom who had made an alliance with with bubbles and her a while ago._

" _I didn't do anything, what you do!?" Blossom retorted back, offended that Bea would even try to place the blame on her._

" _Will, we placed the generals under you to help cover us on the attack on america!" Bubble pointed out, looking at the game, before looking at the dice with a betrayed look._

 _With the game done and three girls despairing over the loss of their empire, and one little green girl celebrating her victory, the girls went upstairs to get ready for bed._

 _With Blossom, bubbles and buttercup in their pj, Bea walked in with her pjs on, and holding the girls favorite bedtime toys, she gave bubbles oct and a cute little elephant she had grown fond of, she tucked buttercup in her blankie and gave her favorite stuffed crocodile, and gave blossom her stuffed mouse and bunny._

 _She gave them each a hug and left as Reese came in with a bedtime story. When the girls fell asleep Reese and the professor went to tuck in their big girl one last time, adn for the first time in ages. Bea's room wasn't pink, as the girls or had many things inside but it was enough to call it a room._

 _Beatrix room was a soft yellow color with a few decorations and bookshelves, her cabinets by her bed but the bigger cabinet was across from her bed, a rocking chair which held soe sweaters held her yarn, her instruments which she had grown fond off was displayed, her journals were stacked by her bed, photos of both the girls and here displayed, on the walls._

" _Beatrix?" The professor said, gently making her look up with a smile on her face._

" _Mhmm..?"' she hummed softly, he hugged her softly kissing her head. 'My precious little star, goodnight."_

 _Beatrix smiled at him, After Reese and he tucked her in, they left the room; Reese went to get get ready for bed while he went to turn off the lights and pick up whatever was left behind._

 _Within 20 minutes the house was silent._

 _The professor couldn't help but want to check everything once again, walking towards the girls room, he creaked open the door to see three breath rising up and down under their blankets. He smiled and left the door creaked open for bubbles, walking towards his room, which was closer to the girls room than Beatrix he opened to see blood._

 _Blood staining the floor, he barged opened the door, to follow the trails of blood, crying out "Reese! Honey!?"_

 _Reese laid on the floor, her eyes opened glassy, and emotionless, Panic ran down the professor, realizing that she was no longer breathing, lying motionless.._

" _REESE!" He yelled reaching to grab the phone, and trying to find a pulse, anything to signify that she was still alive._

 _BANG. BANG_

 _The professor's eyes widen as he heard the direction of the gunshots._

" _Beatrix!" He yelled, leaving Reese and dropping the phone to get to his oldest daughter._

 _He slammed open the door to fin nothing, the room was broken, things were thrown as is there had been an earthquake as the rom was reduced to rubble. She wasn't in her room, there was no sign she had been there, nothing but her beloved toy. The very toy Reese had given to her when she had been born._

 _A fox with a top hat, a bow with a bell on him and a eyeglass on him._

 _Beatrix… Reese." The professor muttered to himself, as his knees went weak, he crumbled to his knees as he stared at the blood on his hand and the destroyed room._

 _XX_

"BEATRIX." the professor shouted as he jumped out of his bed, only to get tangled up by his covers. Sitting up straight, he looked at his surrounding which were far different. He rubbed his head. _It was all a dream_ he thought as he realized it was the middle of the night.

 _All a dream._ He thought his shoulders slumping down. He closed his eyes as he leaned on his cabinet not bothering to get up and sit on his bed.

 _Dad! She said, looking at him. "When are you and mommy going to give me a sibling?"_

His hands clenched on the blanket, _if only you two could see them,_ he thought to himself/ Utonium looked at the wall which held a picture of Reese, baby beatrix and him.

Reese and he had dated throughout collage, had gotten married, after he proposed to her in the most cheesiest way, Reese had been so fluster and more than willing to accept after trying to strangle him for embarrassing her infront of her co workers.

How they could have worked had to have been anyone's guess, he was a genius, and open like a book.

She on the other hand while a genius in her own right, was immature,yet rational and could have obsessive tendencies. She was a closed book, haunted by the past by her photographic memory. While he knew it was her job to save people, to arrest them and uncover the truth as a detective. He couldn't help but hate her job, as it had put her in danger once those criminal had escape.

It had, put their daughter in danger as well, she had been on her way to stop by the hospital to check on their daughter, that she had been brutally murdered. He had to stay strong for their daughter, hadn't been able to tell her the truth that her mother had died, and that he purposely made her miss her mother's funeral.

Beatrix, his shining little star, with her raven hair always cut short, claiming that if it was longer would make her too girly. Her grey eyes shining with excitement at the revelation of having sisters, knowing that she would be out soon of the hospital; she had been ten.

Knowing, but never meeting because a sick sicko had decided to attack the hospital. By the time he had arrived the only thing that was left in her room, was her stuffed animal, she had gone missing as her body was never recovered.

He had sunk into depression soon after, his family had been destroyed. He had hardly cared when they had gotten the criminal a year later. He had begun to bury himself in his work. Barely caring for anything, not bothering to take care of his monkey jojo allowing him to run wild, as the only ones to be able to handle jojo were long dead or missing.

Time went on, and he had begun to notice what his wife had noticed and dedicated her life to. Crime in townsville the despair in people two years after his little stars death.

He had always dreamed of them, missing them more every time during this year. Though recently he dreamed them more often revolving his precious little angels. Enjoying family outing, or seeing the girls treat their older sister with love and respect just as much as she does them, seeing the girls around their would have been mother, all six of them together enjoying family life.

Buttercup would have enjoyed her mother's job, and enjoyed being around Beatrix. Blossom would have someone to talk to if he had been busy and bubbles would have someone to play with her without complaining or being too busy.

But these dreams always ended the same, Reese dead, murdered and Beatrix missing; leaving her stuffed animal in place.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a small voice and the door creaking open to reveal six pair of eyes looking at him worried.

"Professor? Blossom asked, buttercup and bubbles behind her, all three looked tired but worried

"Girls what are you doing up?" He asked, getting up from the ground. The girls floated into his room.

"We heard yelling." Buttercup said

"And something fall." said bubbles

We thought there might be something wrong." Blossom finished. Professor sighed, knowing full well that they heard names clearly as well.

You want us to come sleep in the living room with us?" Bubbles asked, knowing that the living room was larger and could fit them all in.

He smiled at bubbles before shaking his head, no. "That won't be necessary."

Buttercup zoned in onto a photo the stood right next to their photo and the professor, gently grabbing it she nudged blossom to look at the photo.

"Hey, professor who are they?" Blossom asked, handing the photo to bubbles.

He smiled softly knowing that that maybe it was time to tell them. _five years,_ he thought to himself. _No wonder i've been having more dreams about them, Bea would be fifthteen by now._ He stood up and jestered them to follow him, to a room.

Opening the door he clicked on the lights, "Girls five years ago long before you were born, I had a wife and a daughter."

The girls looked into the room, that was filled with photos and instruments.

"You were married?" Bubbles said, looking at the lady in the picture.

"You had a daughter?" Buttercup asked looking at a girl that had her coloring yet different colored eyes, which somehow comforted her.

"Had?" Blossom repeated quietly, yet loud enough for them to hear.

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other,before looking at the professor, who gave them a sad smile.

"You see back when townsvile was filled with corruption and crime rate so high it was almost impossible to tell which side of the city was the good side." he said, looking far off. "Reese was a detective, she dedicated her entire life to help her childhood home city."

"She was a detective?" Buttercup asked, looking at the women in the picture. "She doesn't look like she would be working on the force."

"Buttercup." Blossom hissed the professor chuckle.

"That's what i said When I first met her, in college" he said, remembering the day. "She kicked me in the shin and stomped away." he smiled, looking at the photo of his auburn haired wife with ice blue eyes. Her freckles invisible barely noticeable, yet it made her glow with mystery.

"She was rash, and sometime immature, always trying to lighten up the atmosphere by pretending to be a ditz." like the time when she purposely humiliate herself so that people would stop making fun of her best friend. "She was very protective of people she considered her precious people.. Her love for solving crime though made it hard for people to understand her, Sandy her best friend always stood by her no matter how hard it was…"

He trailed off remembering the times when he couldn't stand to be even near her, she had been so stubborn and determined and a perfectionist about noticing every little detail, and yet oblivious to life that wasn't crime solving. To the point that she got angry and her ditziness act would slip up.

"She was hard to understand sometimes.." he said quietly looking at the picture with his wife and his ten year old daughter. "When Beatrix was born she became even more determined to clean up the city so that Beatrix would live a happy childhood."

He looked at the stuffed animal that laid in beatrix bed. "Unfortunately Beatrix would be forced to stay at the hospital the minute she turned eight, an illness in her heart made her physical weak."

The girls slowly looked at there would have been sister, wondering what happened. "Reese would eventually be... " he choked at the mention the girls understood immediately, being a detective mad crimminal mad especially if they go caught and then somehow broke out.

"Beatrix had always wanted a sibling, and I didn't have the heart to tell her that her mother was.." he trailed off remembering the hopeful look at his shining star's face.

"Even before that, Reese was unable to have more children, so I had been planning to make a perfect little boy or girl." he said, remembering his plan to surprise both his daughter and wife. "Though it was when Reese died that I had settled with the idea of a girl, allowing Beatrix to at least feel like nothing had changed when she came back from the hospital at the age of twelve."

He continued. "She was ten and it was the very same year her mother died , when she went missing."

"My despair made me back track my plans on making a child, through my despair, I noticed the very same things that Reese once did, crime was everywhere." he said, "It made me wonder how I continued to live, when i remember a few things that both Beatrix and reese told me."

He smiled when he showed the girls, the first photo he ever took of them, when they had been first born.

"Beatrix wanted siblings one's that she could gush over and teach them how to do cool tricks on a skateboard and teach them how to make robots and play instruments, Reese wanted more kids, either by blood or by adoption, she wouldn't have minded if they were created through scientific means either."

"You created us.. Because of them?"

The professor smiled. "At first I thought I did." he paused for a moment. "But then I realized that while your here because of their memory, your my daughters and Bea siblings, Reese's daughters as well."

The girls sat, on the professor lap letting the information sink in, Bubbles looking at the picture, before asking what her sister wanted to know.

"Can you tell us about them?"

Xx

The professor had let them miss school, as they had recently fallen asleep. He promised them to take them to Reese's grave at Townsville cemetery.

But the girls couldn't sleep.

Beatrix didn't die, but she isn't here either…

So what happened? And where was she?

The girls peeked to look at each other and nodded their heads.

 _Wherever you are_

 _Who ever has you_

 _We'll find you, and bring you back home._

 _Xx_

Fufufufu." a wicked laugh of a feminine male voice could be heard from offer, looking through an hourglass.

"It seems like they finally know." He stated, looking at them and reading there thoughts. Before glancing at another portal, which showed two girls looking ragged and hazard but int op condition as well dance their little feet off and singing as well to keep them alive.

"And now from my ultimate plan to begin as well." He said, grinning. "And I just know who is going to help, me." He glanced at a torn purple cloth.

* * *

Review!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
